


Агентство "Джинн" к вашим услугам

by ComOk



Series: Рассказы [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: Минирегата 2010
Series: Рассказы [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654039





	Агентство "Джинн" к вашим услугам

В коридоре раздаются шаги, дверь скрипит, открывается, и в комнату входят ноги. Четыре ноги, если быть точным.  
Можно перенастроить сенсоры и взглянуть на лица, но так - интереснее. Так - игра.  
Две ноги мужские. Рабочие брюки вытянуты на коленях. Сапоги чуть стоптаны с внутренней стороны. Идентификация выполнена. Генри I, Создатель.  
Оставшиеся ноги женские. Длинные и стройные, в изящных босоножках на высоком каблуке. Ручная работа, Саммерс и Саммерс. Выполняется анализ метеорологических, политических и экономических факторов… анализ завершен. Однозначная идентификация невозможна. В списке возможных вариантов - пятьдесят четыре человека.  
\- Хочешь сказать, эти вот... мозги в банке... это и есть он?!  
Идентификация по голосу выполнена. Принцесса Луния, наследница престола Омако.  
Я слегка раздосадован. Принцесса не входила даже в первую десятку наиболее вероятных вариантов. Но вместе с тем я доволен - я проиграл. Значит, я могу проигрывать. Без возможности проигрыша игра теряет всякий смысл.  
\- Именно он, - отвечает Генри.  
Он - это я. Мозги-в-банке, мамочки-что-это-за-гадость, это-и-есть-исполнитель-желаний - Генри II Всемогущий. Лучшее создание Генри I. Больше чем машина. Больше чем человек. Почти бог. Приятно познакомиться.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, принцесса Луния. Агентство «Джин» к вашим услугам. Любое желание за ваши деньги.  
Она смеется, когда я цитирую навязший на зубах рекламный ролик. Это Генри придумал превратить исполнение желаний в бизнес. «Бесплатный сыр только в мышеловке, - сказал он. - Если работать бесплатно, нас сочтут шарлатанами. А вот отдать деньги за исполнение желания готовы все». Он очень умный, Генри I Создатель.   
Мне нет дела до денег. Но больше клиентов – больше игр.  
Принцесса подходит ближе, рассматривает меня с брезгливым интересом.  
\- Ты и в самом деле всемогущий?  
\- Нет, - честно отвечаю я.  
\- Нет? - разочаровано выдыхает принцесса.  
За ее спиной Генри показывает мне кулак. Интерпретация жеста: не порть мне сделку, консервированные мозги.  
\- Я могу придумать задачи, выполнить которые не в состоянии, - поясняю я. - Поэтому назвать меня Всемогущим не вполне корректно. Однако из трех тысяч восьмидесяти двух задач, которые ставили передо мной клиенты, была выполнена три тысячи восемьдесят одна.  
\- А еще одна? - вскидывает брови принцесса.  
\- Клиент передумал, - отвечает за меня Генри. - Ну что же, вы готовы подписать договор?  
Они уходят улаживать формальности. Я жду. Предвкушаю. Игра.

\- ...Понимаешь, почему мне этот город - как кость в горле? – спрашивает принцесса. Почти час она рассказывает мне причины и предпосылки своего желания, экономику и политику, факты и выводы. Как будто оправдывается. Так часто бывает. Люди почему-то стыдятся своих желаний.  
Я почти не слушаю. При необходимости я узнаю все, что мне нужно и без нее. Я жду. Первый ход в игре – за ней.  
Принцесса говорит торопливо, распаляя сама себя. Иногда срывается на крик:  
\- Ненавижу! Ублюдки! Чтоб они там все сдохли! Чтоб провалились!   
\- Принцесса, - мягко напоминает Генри. - В конечном итоге должно быть сформулировано одно желание. Чего вы хотите для Палано?  
\- Я хочу, чтоб этот город не увидел лета!  
Ход сделан.  
\- Желание принято. Приступить к исполнению?  
Принцесса удивленно смотрит то на меня, то на Генри.  
\- Вот так просто? – она не верит. – Надо же обдумать детали… Принять решение…  
\- Для этого и создан Генри Всемогущий, - улыбается Генри. – Все детали уже обдуманы, решение принято.  
\- Разработан сто тридцать один вариант исполнения данного желания, - сообщаю я. – Для реализации принят наиболее эффективный.  
\- Когда? Когда я увижу результат? - вскидывается принцесса.  
\- Сегодня двадцать пятое мая. – Генри листает календарь. - Очевидно, через неделю вы увидите результат.

\- Ну как, - говорит Генри, проводив принцессу, - тебе что-нибудь нужно? Дополнительные мощности, ресурсы?  
\- Нет, - отвечаю я. – Все просто и скучно.   
\- Да уж. – Генри садится на стул верхом, кладет подбородок на скрещенные руки. – Тут даже я могу найти пару-тройку изящных решений. Не поделишься, что задумал?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ну как знаешь. – Генри не обижается. Все равно он узнает результат. В предвкушении есть свои преимущества. – Ты не расстраивайся. Будет и на твоей улице праздник. Найдется еще достойный клиент.

В коридоре раздаются шаги, и в комнату влетают две женские ноги. Идентификация выполнена. Принцесса Луния, наследница престола Омако.  
\- Что это?! - кричит она. - Что это такое?!  
Я перенастраиваю сенсоры. Генри поднимает голову от бумаг.  
\- Газета, насколько я могу судить, - говорит он. - Сегодняшняя. Генри?  
\- Ты прав, - отвечаю я. - Газета "Новости Палано". Отпечатана в типографии Печатного Двора…  
Принцесса не дает мне закончить.   
\- Опечатана! Тридцать! Второго! Мая! Как! Это! Понимать!  
Я немного сочувствую Генри, который не может уменьшить громкость и отфильтровать наиболее неприятные частоты.  
\- Ваше желание звучало как "Хочу, чтобы город Палано не увидел лета", - поясняю я. - Задание выполнено наиболее эффективным способом. Май продлится еще девяносто два дня. Затем наступит первое сентября. Город не увидит лета. Уверяю вас, этот способ эффективнее и экономичнее остальных способов. Ослепить всех жителей города было бы гораздо более затратно. Так же как и создать непроницаемый купол вокруг города. Не говоря уже об изменении параметров орбиты планеты…  
\- Ты! Куриные мозги! Мое желание было уничтожить город! Как можно не понимать простых вещей!  
Генри уводит разъяренную принцессу, пока она не повыдергивала мне все провода.   
Понять истинное желание клиента легко. Но не интересно. Не игра. Игра - выполнив все формальные требования, сделать максимально не то, что нужно клиенту. Агентство «Джин» к вашим услугам. Обманем вас за ваши деньги.  
Игра. Три тысячи восемьдесят две победы. Одна ничья. Люди получают свои желания. Генри получает деньги для новых разработок. А я все жду человека, который сможет меня обыграть. Без возможности проигрыша игра теряет всякий смысл.


End file.
